First love
by VampireGleekLiar
Summary: Spencers life without "A" and her and Tobys love. My first fanfiction. Girls and some other characters are in story to. Please post reviews and tell me what is good, what bad, if I have grammar mistake so I can improve my writting.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter

Four best friends were in the school hallway and they are going to start their third year at the Rosewood High. The smartest one, Spencer was studying her class schedule. The sport girl Emily was looking for her swimming coach, Hanna, the fashion freak was texting and the shortest girl was looking at the door. At that moment blonde guy came through door.

She asked: "Who's that?"

Girls looked and Emily said: "That's Toby Cavanaugh, he moved the house next my few days ago."

Hanna: "He's hot."

Spencer: "Hanna!" Hanna gave Spence 'WHAT?' look. Toby walked next to Spencer and smiled at her.

Hanna saw it and told Spencer: "Looks that Spencer has new fan" and smiled.

Aria: "Why did you say that?"

Spencer answered instead Hanna: "Toby smiled at me so she think it was because he likes me, which is impossible 'cause he saw me just for minute."

Hanna wanted to say something, but bell rang. They were going for their class, when Spencer saw Toby getting into same classroom where she had class. Only Aria and Emily had same class, so they separated. Spencer was thinking about the Toby, when she saw him sitting next to her place. Her heart was beating very strong. When she sat down, teacher came in class.

He said: "Hello, kids. Today we have a new kid. Please, tell as your name."

Toby stood up and started to talk: "I am Toby Cavanaugh and …" Spencer didn't heard anything else, because she was thinking about his voice. For Spence it's the most beautiful, magical and calming voice she has ever heard.

Professor interrupted her thoughts :"Thanks Toby. You are sitting next to our class president, Spencer Hastings. If you need something ask her." Toby sit down and smiled at Spence.

"Today we are doing 'To Kill A Mocking Bird.". "We are doing in pairs, how you sit. Now you are doing chapter 1, 2 and 3. And for homework 4, 5 and 6. Homework you need to do together. Start working."

"Who you do books here?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Aaa…. I aa..always make plan and notes about characters and story."

"We should start like that" said Toby with he's sweetest voice. They started working, but Spencer couldn't concentrate. When bell rang she ran to hallway, but somebody's hand touched hers shoulder. She turned around and saw Toby. He asked when they are going to do homework.

"What about weekend? You can… Come to my house?"

"Sure, here's my number so text me when, ok?" "Ok, thanks." When Spencer met girls, she told them about homework.

Hanna, which was texting again needed to say something:"That's good, know you can be alone with him. Who know what can happen?"

They gone to lunch, but in Spencer's mind was only one thing. Hole week Spence was in her world.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

In Saturday morning, Spencer woke up really happy. Toby is going to came to her house and her parents and sister aren't home. She looked at the clock, which was showing half past nine. "_Toby is going to be here in half hour_." thought Spencer. She got text and run to see if is it from Toby. No, it was from Aria. She asked Spencer is she ready to be alone with guy.

"No, you are. Sure that I am. I'm not going to answer." said Spencer to herself. Somebody knocked on the door.

"_It's quarter to 10, maybe parents forgot something_." thought Spence. It was Toby.

"I'm came early, is it problem?" asked Toby confused Spencer.

"No, come in."

"Nice place. I brought same notes."

"Thanks… Do you want some coffee or juice?"

"No, thanks"

"So lets start working." told Spencer to Toby, while she was looking at him.

"_He is so cute._" thought Spencer. After hours of working they finished. When Toby was leaving, Spencer asked him with her sweet voice: "Maybe we could hang out some day?"

Toby looked surprised: "Yeah, we could. What about tomorrow? Maybe something like date?" Now Spence was surprised, he asked her on date. "Aaa… Yeah, ok. Tomorrow night." Toby smiled "I will pick up you at eight, bye." Then he kissed her on the cheek. Spencer watched him leave.

Later that day girls met at Rosewood Grill and Hanna, Aria and Emily were asking Spencer about her homework with Toby. Spencer told them about her date tomorrow.

Normally Hanna comment first: "Yay, Spencer has her first date." and smiled.

"It's not my first date and I don't know…" At that moment she got text.

"That's must be Toby" said Aria and she was right.

"_What you like more French or Italian food?_" thought Spencer. Emily was sitting next to her and she saw text.

"Looks that Spencer is going to have romantic dinner tomorrow." smiled Emily.

"Emily, it's rude to looks at someone's phone. And it's not romantic because he asks to take me to Italian or French restaurant." said Spencer little angry.

"Tell him that he chooses, it's better." advised Hanna Spencer.

"Can we change theme, please." pleased Spencer.

"Sure, I think that new English professor, Mr. Fitz is really hot." "Yeah,…" that was last that Spence heard 'cause she was thinking about tomorrow.

Next day, Spencer was really lazy, she did her homework and read. She started to prepare at seven o'clock, when her mother called her:"Spencer come down." "_Hope that you are going to somewhere for week._" thought Spencer while she was going downstairs.

"Your sister, father and me are ging to New York for week or more. Is that problem, we can ask school to give you break to come with as?" asked Mrs. Hastings.

"It's not problem. Really. I can't have break now when I'm class president. When are you going?" asked Spencer with serious face, but she was really happy inside.

"In hour." told Melissa, Spencer's sister.

"I need to go now to prepare, I'm going out tonight." said Spencer to her family while she was going upstairs.

"With who and where are you going?" asked her father, Mr. Hastings.

Spencer was surprised that he asked:"I'm going with Toby and he is taking me to French or Italian restaurant. Why?"

"He looks good. Wow Spence." smiled Melissa.

"Just asking. He looks like nice guy. Don't stay to long." said her father now with smile. After 40 minutes, Spence was ready and she was waiting at living room. Her family left earlier. She was thinking about Toby and they were holding hands at park, when someone knocked on door. It was Toby. When Spencer opened door, she saw Toby in nice tux carrying flowers.

"This is for you." said he and kissed her in cheek.

"Thanks. I'm ready, are we going?"

Sure. I'm sorry, but I don't have car, but we can call taxi."

"It's not problem, we could walk."

"Ok, lets go."

They were talking about many things. When they came to Spencer house, she asked him to stay little longer, her parents aren't home.

"Are you sure?" asked Toby little surprised.

"Yeah, if you want."

"Ok" and they came into house. They were talking about hour. Spencer was really happy. For her Toby was guy like her. He loved school, reading, languages and many other stuff like her. At one moment Toby said that he needed to go home, because it's late and maybe his parents will be angry. At house door happened something that Spencer only could imagine. She wanted to kiss Toby in his cheek, but he moved his head and they kissed. It was Spencer's first kiss and it was magical. His left hand was on her face and she put her hand on his back.

"See tomorrow" said Toby and kissed her one more time.

"Aaa… Yeah. Call you." Spencer went to bed with smile on face and Toby in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

At Monday morning Spencer called Toby and offered to drive him to school.

"Thanks, I will come to your house. And thanks again."

"Ok, see ya." said happy Spencer. Spencer didn't know what to do when Toby comes.

"I need to ask him about last night" said Spencer to herself. Toby was standing next to door and heard Spence.

"Spencer I like you and I want to be with you" said Toby.

Spencer turned around and she was surprised :"I didn't see you."

"Maybe you like be just like friend. But I want to be more that friends." said Toby with sad face.

"No, I have feelings for you, I really like you and you are really hot, but…" Spencer didn't finish because Toby kissed her.

"I want to be with you" said Spencer to Toby and they started to make out.

They were making out when Aria interrupted them: "Spence… I'm so, so sorry!... But Spencer can you drive me to school? My parents are fighting again."

Spencer a blush: "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

All the way to school no one spoke. In school hallway Toby kissed Spencer in front of everybody and went to his class. "I caught t hem making out." said Aria while she was putting her books in locker.

"Tell as what happend." told Emily.

"Every single detail." added Hanna.

"I won't tell you anything here, some people are listening." told Spencer and looked at Mona.

"My parents aren't home, you can come and sleepover."

"Ok, we will come at 6."

said Emily.

"Great" said Spencer and went to her class.

At 6 o'clock all girls were a Spencer's.

"We brought Chinese food." showed Hanna.

"Ok, I'm doing homework, I need a minute to finish." said Spencer while she was typing on her laptop.

"Are we going to watch any movie?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, after Spencer tell as everything." answered Aria.

"Report girl!" added Hanna. Spencer told them every single detail.

"He is so romantic, I want than kind of boy" said Emily.

"Caleb is bit of that."

"How you know?" asked Spencer Hanna.

"Oh my GOD! You are dating Caleb, hot guy with long hair and beautiful smile?" asked Aria.

"Yap, Caleb is my boyfriend for 5 days and 20 hours." smiled Hanna.

"So now only me and Aria need to find boyfriends." said Emily.

Spence got text and Hanna asked: "Is it from romantic boy?" 'I miss you' was text and it was from Toby.

"Yes." smiled Spencer. "Aria do you need ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if it isn't problem. My parents are fighting and I can't listen to them. I think that they are going to divorce."

"Sure. Witch movie we will watch?"

They watched movie, talked and laughed. Spencer couldn't sleep. She sent Toby text _'Are you sleeping?_' but she didn't expecting to get answer._ 'No. I'm thinking about you. You?'_ Spencer asked him to come her yard. Toby accepted. Toby came fast and Spencer was waiting for him. "Missed you so much" said Toby and kissed Spencer softly.

Spencer kissed him back. They shared few kisses before Toby needed to go home/"I need to go my father works at night and if he sees I'm not home, I'm dead."

"See tomorrow" said Spencer and they kissed. When Toby went she went to bed.

Next morning Spencer was very exciting: "Today is Tuesday and I have English. On English I sat next to Toby. How will I concentrate?" said Spencer to herself. She forgot that her friends are in same room.

"Over class president is nervous." said Hanna.

"Who want to run away with me?"

"Don't be silly Spence. If I can concentrate with Ezra teaching you can with Toby sitting next to you." said Aria.

"Who's Ezra?" asked Emily.

"Oh my God. Ezra is Mr. Fitz English teacher." said Spencer and all girls looked at Aria.

"Are you with Mr. Fitz?" asked Emily.

"We met few days before school started and I didn't know that he is teacher at school. Please, please don't tell anyone."

"So that's why you said he has nice body, you didn't so him running without shirt."

"Hanna! How can you think about that, she just said that she is dating teacher!" yelled Spencer. Few seconds girls were looking at Aria.

"Can we go to school now? We are going to be late." said Emily.

"Yeah. And you need to tell as some details." said Hanna and pointed to Aria. Aria told them what happened. Spencer forgot about sitting next to Toby.

At half class Toby gave her note_ 'Do u want 2 come to my place, 2 study together? My parents are not home.'_ _'OK_' wrote Spencer and gave note to Toby. He smiled. After class Spencer told girls.

"What are you going to study?" asked Emily.

"Kissing. I need to go, Caleb is waiting me." said Hanna instead Spencer.

"Sometimes I want to kill her." said Spencer.

"I will help you." smiled Aria and girls gone to their classes. When then last class were over, Spencer went to meet with Toby. He kissed her before they went to Toby's home.

"We will go to shortcut." said Toby and grabbed Spencer hand.

When they come to Toby's house, Toby was looking for keys and Spencer was looking house. It was one floor family house painted in brown.

"Nice house" said Spencer while Toby was unlocking door.

"Thanks. Come and see it inside." said Toby. House smelled of warmth and household.

"So, what we will study?" asked Spencer while she was looking at Toby's photos when he was young. Toby touched her shoulder and she turned around.

"This." said Toby before he kissed her.

"I think that you are good at that subject." smiled Spencer. They started to make out on couch when someone called Toby.

"Toby, door was open…" tall girl with black hair came in and saw Spencer and Toby.

"Hi, Jenna." said Toby while he was standing up.

"I just wanted to ask you are we going to books sale?" asked Jenna.

"I'm so sorry, but Spencer and I have a project to do."

"OK, another time." said Jenna and left.

"Maybe you should go with her. She likes you."

"Yes, but I have to do 'project' with you. And she isn't my type." said and kissed Spencer.

"Oh… and you have type?"

"I like tall girls, with brown her and hazelnut eyes. Girl like that sites next to me." explained Toby.

Spencer blushed: "Are going to continue 'studying'?" Spencer stayed at Toby's for hours, they really studied, talked and made out.

"See tomorrow at school." said Spencer and kiss Toby.

"I'm will miss you." smiled Toby.

Spencer didn't know what to do, so she called Melissa.

"Hey sis, how're you?" asked Melissa.

"Great. You?"

"Good, I'm getting ready, Wren and I are going to cinema."

"Are you going to watch a romantic movie?"

"We will see. What is going on with Toby?"

"Nothing special, Aria caught as making out."

"And you call that noting. Are you official dating?"

"Yes. I need to go, Emily came to help her with studying. Call me." lied Spencer because she didn't what to talk about Toby.

"Sure. Bye." said Melissa. Rest of day Spencer watched 'Glee' and read book.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer than others. I'm still working on ch. 4 and I have few ideas. I'm thinking about Toby's ex-girlfriend and motel.  
I will post ch. 4 in few days.**


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Author note: I was very busy with school so I didn't post. Now I will post two chapters together and tomorrow the last one. Thanks for reading :)

Fourth chapter

Weeks were passing and for Spencer and Toby everything was perfect. They went on double date with Hanna and Caleb, Spencer told Toby about Aria and Ezra and almost got killed by Aria. Most important Spencer's parents liked Toby and they had nice dinner at Rosewood Grill. But perfection can't stay for long.

Spencer was studying as usual when she got text from Toby 'can u drive me 2 motel near rosewood?' Spence was confused 'sure. be in front of ur house in 5.' Spencer wrote message and grabbed keys. When Spencer got at Toby house, he was ready and waiting her. He got in car and press his lips on Spencer's. She felt that something is wrong. She pulled away and looked at his bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"My parents want to move again. I don't want, I want to stay here, with you. They say that I'd have better opportunities in Boston".

"Boston? Well that's…" Spencer couldn't finish sentence. Thought of Toby living Rosewood was unreal for Spencer. Toby looked at his girlfriend. She was on the verge of tears and knew he can't left the girl he loves and break her heart.

"Listen to me Spencer, I have some money. I will stay in motel few days and search for a job. I'm not living you."

"But your parents are probably…" she was interrupted by Toby's kiss.

"If you say another word about parents, I promise you, I will go with them." She didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. So are we going?" Toby smiled at Spencer. She smiled back.

"Only if you are going to be my GPS". Toby had feeling that their relationship is going to get on next level but he didn't know that Spencer had some feelings.

* * *

Fifth chapter

Toby was watching his girlfriend checking them in and still couldn't believe that she convinced him not to pay, because she will stay for night. She was so good at convincing. She got key and went to room. Toby followed her with big smile on his face. Room wasn't big. It had bed, closet and bathroom with curtain instead doors.

"I only have one pajama, so do you want top or bottom?" Toby showed pajama and Spencer gave him 'are you serious?' look. He throw shirt and went to change. She smelled shirt and felt his scent, the same one which she fells when he kisses her, hugs or sits next to her at class. Her look went from shirt to bathroom. Curtain wasn't pulled to end, so she could see his perfect upper body. Her blood went through every vein rapidly. It wasn't first time for Spence to see Toby half naked, but this time something was different. She wanted touch him, feel his body against hers and the most awkward, to see his lower body. Toby felt that Spencer's looking at him. He turned around a little bit so Spencer couldn't see him smiling. He was thinking how to say to her three magic words when he felt her breath at his neck. It was like I books about vampire. They get closer to their victim and then bite their neck at same place where now Spencer was kissing him.

"Please don't tell me that you are a vampire and you hypnoses me to not pay motel?"

"I'm not vampire, I just have good lawyer skills." Spencer answered with seduce voice. Toby couldn't fight it any more.

"Spencer, I… I love you." He said what he was felling for so long. But he caught Spencer off guard. No boyfriend say that to her. Toby was looking at her with bright blue eyes and waiting her reaction.

"Toby… I, ummm I feel same. I love you too". Spencer lips crashed on Tobys and she started to kiss him passionately. His hands was moving from her face to her back. Spencer was ready to give boy who loves her and she loves her virginity. She put her legs around his waist and he carried her to bed without breaking his lips from hers. Toby needed to be sure that she wants to sleep with him.

"Are you sure? We don't need to this now."

"I'm sure. But we need to use protection". They spent night making love and saying for million time that they love each other.


	5. Story is complete

**I know I said that I'll post last chapter, but my idea wasn't so good so I didn't finish 6th chapter. I'm very busy with school so maybe I won't post anything for while. Thanks to everyone who read story**. **:)**


End file.
